greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
C abbreviations
The abbreviations on this page were originally defined on the United States Environmental Protection Agency website. C CA: Citizen Act. Competition Advocate. Cooperative Agreements. Corrective Action CAA: Clean Air Act; Compliance Assurance Agreement CAAA: Clean Air Act Amendments CAER: Community Awareness and Emergency Response CAFE: Corporate Average Fuel Economy CAFO: Concentrated Animal Feedlot; Consent Agreement/Final Order CAG: Carcinogenic Assessment Group CAIR: Clean Air Interstate Rule: Comprehensive Assessment of Information Rule CALINE: California Line Source Model CAM: Compliance Assurance Monitoring rule; Compliance Assurance Monitoring CAMP: Continuous Air Monitoring Program CAN: Common Account Number CAO: Corrective Action Order CAP: Corrective Action Plan. Cost Allocation Procedure. Criteria Air Pollutant CAPMoN: Canadian Air and Precipitation Monitoring Network CAR: Corrective Action Report CAS: Center for Automotive Safety; Chemical Abstract Service CASAC: Clean Air Scientific Advisory Committee CASLP: Conference on Alternative State and Local Practices CASTNet: Clean Air Status and Trends Network CATS: Corrective Action Tracking System CAU: Carbon Adsorption Unit; Command Arithmetic Unit CB: Continuous Bubbler CBA: Chesapeake Bay Agreement. Cost Benefit Analysis CBD: Central Business District CBEP: Community Based Environmental Project CBI: Compliance Biomonitoring Inspection; Confidential Business Information CBOD: Carbonaceous Biochemical Oxygen Demand CBP: Chesapeake Bay Program; County Business Patterns CCA: Competition in Contracting Act CCAA: Canadian Clean Air Act CCAP: Center for Clean Air Policy; Climate Change Action Plan CCEA: Conventional Combustion Environmental Assessment CCHW: Citizens Clearinghouse for Hazardous Wastes CCID: Confidential Chemicals Identification System CCMS/NATO: Committee on Challenges of a Modern Society/North Atlantic Treaty Organization CCP: Composite Correction Plan CC/RTS:Chemical Collection/ Request Tracking System CCTP: Clean Coal Technology Program CD: Climatological Data CDB: Consolidated Data Base CDBA: Central Data Base Administrator CDBG: Community Development Block Grant CDD: Chlorinated dibenzo-p-dioxin CDF: Chlorinated dibenzofuran CDHS: Comprehensive Data Handling System CDI: Case Development Inspection CDM: Climatological Dispersion Model; Comprehensive Data Management CDMQC: Climatological Dispersion Model with Calibration and Source Contribution CDNS: Climatological Data National Summary CDP: Census Designated Places CDS: Compliance Data System CE: Categorical Exclusion. Conditionally Exempt Generator CEA: Cooperative Enforcement Agreement; Cost and Economic Assessment CEAT: Contractor Evidence Audit Team CEARC: Canadian Environmental Assessment Research Council CEB: Chemical Element Balance CEC: Commission for Environmental Cooperation CECATS: CSB Existing Chemicals Assessment Tracking System CEE: Center for Environmental Education CEEM: Center for Energy and Environmental Management CEI: Compliance Evaluation Inspection CELRF: Canadian Environmental Law Research Foundation CEM: Continuous Emission Monitoring CEMS: Continuous Emission Monitoring System CEPA: Canadian Environmental Protection Act CEPP: Chemical Emergency Preparedness Plan CEQ: Council on Environmental Quality CERCLA: Comprehensive Environmental Response, Compensation, and Liability Act (1980) CERCLIS: Comprehensive Environmental Response, Compensation, and Liability Information System CERT: Certificate of Eligibility CESQG: Conditionally Exempt Small Quantity Generator CEST: Community Environmental Service Teams CF: Conservation Foundation CFC: Chlorofluorocarbons CFM: Chlorofluoromethanes CFR: Code of Federal Regulations CHABA: Committee on Hearing and Bio-Acoustics CHAMP: Community Health Air Monitoring Program CHEMNET: Chemical Industry Emergency Mutual Aid Network ' CHESS': Community Health and Environmental Surveillance System CHIP: Chemical Hazard Information Profiles CI: Compression Ignition. Confidence Interval CIAQ: Council on Indoor Air Quality CIBL: Convective Internal Boundary Layer CICA: Competition in Contracting Act CICIS: Chemicals in Commerce Information System CIDRS: Cascade Impactor Data Reduction System CIMI: Committee on Integrity and Management Improvement CIS: Chemical Information System. Contracts Information System CKD: Cement Kiln Dust CKRC: Cement Kiln Recycling Coalition CLC: Capacity Limiting Constituents CLEANS: Clinical Laboratory for Evaluation and Assessment of Toxic Substances CLEVER: Clinical Laboratory for Evaluation and Validation of Epidemiologic Research CLF: Conservation Law Foundation CLI: Consumer Labelling Initiative CLIPS: Chemical List Index and Processing System CLP: Contract Laboratory Program CM: Corrective Measure CMA: Chemical Manufacturers Association CMB: Chemical Mass Balance CME: Comprehensive Monitoring Evaluation CMEL: Comprehensive Monitoring Evaluation Log CMEP: Critical Mass Energy Project CNG:Compressedd Natural Gas COCO: Contractor-Owned/ Contractor-Operated COD: Chemical Oxygen Demand COH: Coefficient Of Haze CPDA: Chemical Producers and Distributor Association CPF: Carcinogenic Potency Factor CPO: Certified Project Officer CQA: Construction Quality Assurance CR: Continuous Radon Monitoring CROP: Consolidated Rules of Practice CRP: Child-Resistant Packaging; Conservation Reserve Program CRR: Center for Renewable Resources CRSTER: Single Source Dispersion Model CSCT: Committee for Site Characterization CSGWPP: Comprehensive State Ground Water Protection Program CSI: Common Sense Initiative; Compliance Sampling Inspection CSIN: Chemical Substances Information Network CSMA: Chemical Specialties Manufacturers Association CSO: Combined Sewer Overflow CSPA: Council of State Planning Agencies CSRL: Center for the Study of Responsive Law CTARC: Chemical Testing and Assessment Research Commission CTG: Control Techniques Guidelines CTSA: Cleaner TechnologiesSubstitutess Assessment CV: Chemical Vocabulary CVS: Constant Volume Sampler CW: Continuous working-level monitoring CWA: Clean Water Act (aka FWPCA) CWAP: Clean Water Action Project CWTC: Chemical Waste Transportation Council CZMA: Coastal Zone Management Act CZARA: Coastal Zone Management Act Reauthorization Amendments Category:Green Glossary Category:Abbreviations